kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Merrystar
Wolf Rising Sun/ThunderboltZemo92 Why did you let the greatest disaster to this Wiki back on here, he oppressed editors with laws that didn't exist and laws that he didn't follow himself, just because he comes to you under a different name gives no one any right to return Admin powers to him, he brought war between Administrators and Editors. As soon as he came on here he removed Xerruy, my assistant Administrator's rights and blocked him/her, Xerruy and I were the two who stood up to him and got him blocked for his injustice last time. His exact words when blocking Xerruy were: "This is my wiki, and I've finally taken it back! Your kind of fanfiction is once again no longer allowed here. Have a nice day!". I have now removed his rights and blocked him, not only has he damaged this Wiki continuously through his constant attempts, but he has now broken a Wiki law = Abusing multiple accounts. Forgive me for bringing this to your attention, but there are a number of Admins on here, having him return just adds more oil to the fire and ruins what kind of peaceful working environment we try to establish on here. - --BoRadiant 01:06, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Very well, I will try to be on here more often and failing that I will have other Admins stand in, but the attitude that Thunderbolt has shown on Day one is exactly like Wolf and even comments similar to Wolf. If it is to ensure that an unjust Admin like Wolf, who makes Rules that he doesn't keep to himself, then I will appear more often. The reason that Wolf won't use his old name is because every Editor on this Wiki hates him for what he did, the insults he added after losing power over the Wiki, because he believes that the Wiki was HIS and did not belong to those Editing. Also I'm not pleased with Wiki resently, all I keep getting are Emails and I've unchecked all my Email options on my perferences, maybe you should look into that. - BoRadiant 14:02, May 1, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for the swift response. It is true that I haven't been active lately, I'm too busy to edit my articles at the moment. Frankly I have no problems with anyone adopting this Wiki. In Wolf/Thunderbolt's case, I should have been tougher on him. A while back I blocked him for a month as a warning. He didn't stir anything up afterwards so I let him be, my view was that he was welcome to keep editing as long as he behaved himself. Unfortunately, it seems he is not to be trusted and either plotted this all along by deliberately keeping a low profile, or simply jumped at the chance when the Wiki came up for adoption. I'm not sure if there's a way to deal with crafty editors like this because he did meet your criteria, but I guess we just need to watch our backs. Xero Tolerance 18:22, May 1, 2011 (UTC) : : I just spent hours fixing the damage Thunderbolt/Wolf caused. He deleted hundreds of articles and picture files, even talk pages and my own blog! Again, I have no issues with someone adopting this Wiki. But next time, be more careful who you grant permission to adopt. Trolls and abusive admins can be crafty, as this incident has shown. Xerruy 15:38, May 2, 2011 (UTC)